So That's it
by r3xr4pt0r
Summary: ash didn't know what happened to him...he felt something strange feeling when he was with dawn...will an accident make them together...? Pearl shipping so that's it...


Author's words: All right…I am in my friend's boarding house…this is so early in the morning about 2 O'clock…I don't know why I am really want to write a pearl-shipping story….so this is it…

DISCLAIMER: Pokemon character is owned by Nintendo I only use the characters for my fanfiction…

So that's it…

It was a sunset in a forest somewhere in Sinnoh ash dawn and brock made a camp near a river…it was so beautiful to see the sky from there…dawn opened her shoes and bare-footed put her feet to the river….

Dawn: oh…good…the water is so fresh….and the sunset is really good also!. Ash brock try to put your feet here too it's really good!

Brock: I am sorry Dawn I am preparing the food right now…

Dawn: hey Ash how about you…?

Ash: All right I am coming…

Ash opened his shoes also and sat beside dawn…then put his feet to the water also…

Ash: uuaaah sshh sure it's very good …

Dawn: yeah it's also good for you since the last gym's fight you must relax also…

Ash: yeah I think so…

At the time all pokemon is near brock and waiting unpatiently for the food…so there only ash and dawn in the edge of the river...

Dawn: hey ash look at it…the sunset….somehow it made me feel calm…

Ash is looking at dawn smiling peacefully suddenly his face is turned red…he did say nothing

Dawn: hey Ash what happen with you why do you looking at me like that…?

Ash: umm nothing…I am just getting calm too when I saw your face…

Dawn: huh!

Ash: so..sorry I mean the sunset..

Ash was so confused…for what happened to him last sunset…now se laid himself inside his tent…

Ash(in mind): man this never happened to me…why I came so blushed when I saw her face….i felt my cheeks getting hotter than ever I had before..

Pikachu: pika pika…(what happened my brother…?)

Ash: oh Pikachu….i wonder if you can understand about my problem….

Ash walks out from his tent he walks with his Pikachu he is going to a cliff near their camp…but when they hike there and come to the peak… someone is there there are Dawn and her Buneary…dawn is training with her buneary she is doing some little acrobatic movement for the contest… pikachu is start to move near them but ash is stop his pikachu…

Ash: Pikachu don't disturb them…

Pikachu: pika(okay…)

Ash: we can't disturb their training….

Dawn: buneary ice beam!

Suddenly the cliff collapse because the ice beam, Dawn fell….ash suddenly run and jump to help dawn but at last dawn and ash fell to the bottom of the hill pikachu and buneary try to move down the cliff where ash and dawn fell but it was so difficult so they returned to the camp and look for brock…he is sleeping in his tent also…Pikachu and buneary is scream out loud at last brock woke up…he want to woke up dawn and ash also but they weren't at their tent at last he follows Pikachu and buneary to the cliff where the accidents happened….he knows that ash and dawn who fell…because they were not in their tent…

Brock: darn this can't be…if something like this happen we can't move a lot this time the night is so late and he cliff is so deep and look so creepy….we only can move in the morning guys…don't worry ash is really strong guy…he already feel this condition so many times in our journey before…

Meanwhile in the bottom of the cliff ash is already conscious…his arm was injured…his arm and his leg are bleeding…he find dawn was hurt althought her wounds is not as awful as he had she only had some bumps on his hand and her face is a bit bleeding… but her face is look like holding a big pain…but she is not conscious yet from fainting…ash is so panic after looking at dawn what he thinking now is find water…for clean any wounds… ash is bringing dawn on his back eventhought his back is also full of pain….he hear some water…somewhere, he follows the sound unconsciously he was very far from the location where they fallen…

Ash: man this is bad I get lost….i don't know where the place I fell…this can't be good…I will be difficult for them to find us…

Ash is looking at his back there is dawn fainting and hadn't unconscious yet he continuous the searching for the waters…he keeps following the sound where the water come… at last he found a secret waterfall behind a cliff…

Ash: OH MY GOD AT LAST….water….

Ash is quickly laid dawn on a flat stone near the water….he clean all of dawn's wound….suddenly he see dawn's shoulder is bleeding…he quickly rip his own t-shirt to cover her wound…after clear dawn's wound ash is cleaning his own wound after everything ash has no t-shirt..he only used used his own short pants….ash sit beside dawn patiently wait dawn to conscious….

Ash: man, very cold… but I don't know why I can resist against all of these things...i don't know in my head the only thing that I want to do is just save dawn…I just met this girl lately…but why…I feel something different in her…is this that brock and may talk about..? is this…love…?

Slowly dawn opened her eyes…her blue eyes is now opened….

Ash: ohh thanks god you are safe…!

Dawn: aa..sh.?

Ash: yeah it is me…are you all right…

Dawn: huh what is it I felt something belted in my shoulder…

Ash: that's my t-shirt you've got a sudden bleeding so I can only used it as a bandage…

Dawn: WHAT! IT MEANS YOU HAVE SEEN IT!

Ash: what do you mean!

Dawn: you have saw me naked! (while crying)

Ash: oh maaan! I never mean to doing such a pervert thing to you!

Dawn: why you….hiks...hiks….

Ash: dawn…. I am sorry….. what can I do for you to make you feel much better….

Dawn: go away from me…I do not want to see you!

Ash: all right I will go away from you….

Althought ash said to go away from her for a while…he always keep his eyes at her…until the morning….the morning sun is rised then….dawn is starting to move from the waterfall she starting to move slowly jump from a big stone to the another one…she walks through the forest try to reach the peak of the cliff…by move rotating the hill…ash is of course followed her secretly…from far…he don't want something bad happens again...Dawn still walks solely through the forest up hill…step by step the noon had been arrived…suddenly a bush near her is shaking…dawn was silenced at that moment her body shaking she was really scared at that moment…suddenly an ursaring out from the bushes…that ursaring is full of rage…and want to attack her dawn is screaming by hard…her eyes are closed while screaming but slowly she opened her eyes…ash was there…stand against that raged ursaring…

Dawn: you…! Ash!

Ash: stand back…dawn…

Ash fight wit that ursaring he fights until his body is full by blood….but at last he finally repelled away that ursaring go…but at last the results made ash fell and fainted…

Dawn: ash…!

Dawn is so panic she screaming again so loud but at last she figured that no one will hear her scream…what she can do is bringing back ash to the waterfall it was so hard for her…but at last she can bring back him to the water fall...slowly she treat ash clean his wound now she figured that now is her turn to do it…

Dawn: oh my god…ash…I was so stupid… how can I didn't understand what your mean is…

Ash is slowly opened his eyes his vision was so dark it was night he heard sound of a waterfall then at last he figured out that he is in the last waterfall…he saw that dawn is sleeping beside him…

Ash: dawn…

He want to stroke her head but when his hand is almost reach her head she suddenly woke up…both of their face were blushed after then…

Ash: I am sorry dawn…I don't mean to….

Suddenly dawn hugged ash so tightly…while crying…

Dawn: I am so sooorrryyy ash I am s sorry!

Ash: why you must?

Dawn: I am sorry that I don't figured your mean….

Ash: dawn…

Ash replied her hug….

Ash: it absolutely okay dawn what I wanted to is want you safe…

Dawn: I know it I now it but I didn't figured it at the begun…what I did is blaming you…

Ash: its okay…its okay…I forgive you….

They released their hug and seeing at each other...

Ash: dawn…there is something that I need to tell you…

Dawn: what is it ash….

Ash: I just wanna say "so that's it what I want to say is I…"

?: ash dawn! Are you all right….?

Ash & dawn: !

It was brock and the rescue team…not only brock there is dawn's mother

johanna: dawn! Are you all right honey? Owh god look t your wound lets get out of here!

Dawn: but mom I'm okay…

johanna: listen to me okay!

Dawn is leaving ash at the moment they still keep looking at each other

Brock: are you all right…oh man that lady was so fussy?

Ash: oh come on brock Ms. Johanna is her mother…she must be so worried…

After all they stop at nearest city's pokemon center…pikachu is sleeping on ash's thigh…ash and brock had a little conversation there…

Brock: ash..tell what happen? why all of this thing can be happen…

Ash: it was just an accident dawn was training on the peak of the cliff with buneary…and buneary's ice beam break the cliff…and then she fell…I tried to help her but at last I fell too…

Brock; then…?

Ash: what then?

Brock: ash I knew something happened to you…lately…

Ash: what do you mean brock?

Brock; lately I saw you had some more attention to dawn…and I knew it was not an usual attention…you fell in love with her didn't you?

Ash face suddenly turned red…

Ash: I don't know brock what happened to me I don't know….actually that night when I saw her in peak in the cliff it was because I couldn't sleep because thinking about this…I don't know what happened to me a strange feeling is attacking me when I near her and a sudden missing feeling when I far from her…am I really love her?

Brock: why not…even a trainer like Mr. Norman in petalburg had a nice wife…everyone is deserved for a love…they were deserved for each other…and for you maybe in here in sinnoh…you have passed another 3 region and I was traveling with you until now… you are a good guy ash…even though you were a bit shaky…

Ash: what you do mean? "a bit shaky…."

Brock: yeah it was you…the man that fulfilled of spirit and want to be a pokemon master…you are the one who defeated me when I used to be a gym leader and you are the man that didn't think hard about your appearances…and..

Ash: okay okay…that's me…you are absolutely right I will tell my feelings for her!i will do it tomorrow…

Brock: that is my man!

Not long after it johanna and dawn showed up their self…ash and brock was so shocked after listened words that comes out from Johanna's mouth…

Johanna: listen from now I will bring dawn home with me….she will be safer with me…THANKS FOR ACCOMPANY HER TILL NOW…

Ash and brock was silenced…dawn say nothing…when her mother said that words…dawn try to wipe out her faces when ash look at her…in silence dawn and Johanna went away from ash and brock….

Brock: what now prince…? the queen is took your princess go away…

Ash: I don't know brock.. what I should do…I thought she is not my princess…

Brock getting so angry when heard ash's words…

Brock: what! You cant! This is your love where ash that usally hit every problem that comes to him! You cant I wont forgive you! You deserved for this! Also dawn!

Ash: you right brock! I must fight for my own love!

Ash is running as fast as he can to catch up dawn and her mother….

Ash: dawn…I will tell you the truth...I will

Meanwhile Johanna and dawn is already on their way to the station by ride a taxi…dawn is hugging her piplup…tightly…

Johanna: my dear…what happened….you look so sad…there is nothing that you must think about they are just a wild traveler…I will train you by myself to be the professional coordinator…

Dawn: mom…is that a mistake if we love someone…

Johanna: dawn…

At last they arrived at the station after they bought the ticket for going back to the twinleaf town…suddenly a voice heard from distance…

Ash: Dawn! Dawn!

Dawn: ash! (while running to ash)

Johanna: dawn…!

ash: dawn…I am sorry for everything…I made you wait until now…let me finish my words at the waterfall…I…I…think I am fallen for you…I LOVE YOU…dawn…you are the one I searched for….you are the one who complete my life…

dawn:….

Ash: so that's it that's all…

Dawn: (hahaha) that's it…you are always a bit shaky….that's it what I waited you to say….I LOVE YOU TOO…MY SHAKY PRINCE….

Ash hugs her tightly…dawn is crying inside ash's hug….

Johanna: hey….what are you doing here Mr. ketchum…

Ash: I am sorry for my unpoliteness but I am here for my princess…Your beautiful daughter…Dawn…

Johanna is smiling…

Johanna: I see your determination…Mr. ketchum…Actually I don't want to leave my daughter with a shaky guy like you…but I know you had a high responsibility…I was surprised when dawn said that you repelled away an ursaring…by yourself…and you know the most important thing for a mother is her kid happiness…it will be okay if my daughter happy with you…and if people is created by pair to fulfill each other I am sure dawn will take care of your shakiness…one nore think I will let my daughter go with you with one condition…

Ash: what is it…I will do anything!

Johanna: I want you swear to protect her with your life….

Ash quickly grab dawn's palm…

Ash: I will! I swear with my life as long we are together I will protect her with my life…

Johanna: hmm…dawn be happy my daughter….i will see you in your next contest…

Dawn: I will win the next contest mom for you….and for you too ash…

Ash: and I will also win the next badge for you…my princess…

Johanna keep on her smile…

Johanna: good luck for you too…I will return to twinleaf now…bye….

Johanna went by the train….

Ash: so that's it…

Dawn: yeah….ash…will you really will protect me with your life…/

Ash: umm let me think… will I? I think no…

Dawn: what? I will return to my mom then

Ash: hey…hey….sorry it was just kidding…

Dawn: so that's it….I really love you at all ash…

Ash: me too my princess….me too..

Their lips is getting nearer and nearer and at last ended up with a deep kiss…their tears dropped to the ground…below the moonlight…and so that's it all of the story…DP-SHIPPING Ash-Dawn…so that's it…

Yah thanks for reading … I am sorry for the so grammar error I am still not good enough at English…I wrote this also for my study in English so please give me some advice by reviewing XD thanks hope you enjoyed the story…


End file.
